1. Field
This application relates generally to computer system architectures in vessels such as aircraft and ships, and more particularly to enhancing the interconnectivity between a central computer architecture associated with software applications and interfaces to on-board electronic equipment.
2. Background
In existing aircraft, ships, and other similar vessels, a central computer is typically provided that interfaces to various electronic equipments that may be located throughout the vessel. Equipment interfaces are generally point-to-point interfaces that use cables to connect each piece of equipment with the central computer. These cables are generally long (e.g., 40 to 100 feet) and heavy (e.g., 25 to 100 pounds). Thus, these long, heavy cables may be run throughout the vessel, taking up useful space and contributing to the weight and thus the fuel efficiency of the vessel.
Typically, the central computer comprises a chassis having a plurality of slots. The majority of the slots are used by interface conversion (IFC) boards which are needed to convert data received from the various electronic equipments into formats compatible with applications in use on the vessel. Thus, little space remains in the chassis for single board computers (SBCs), which may be used to execute various applications utilizing available processing resources. As such, it is difficult to add additional processing resources and applications to the central computer.
There is a need in the art for methods and systems to enhance interconnectivity in vessel computer architectures while reducing the length and weight of cables.